Toukiden Kiwami
Toukiden Kiwami (討鬼伝 極, Tōkiden Kiwami; roughly translated as "Legend of the Demon Slayers Extreme") is the sequel to Toukiden. Its development has been implied since the first game has been sold to the Japanese public. Kenichi Ogasawara is the general producer and Takashi Morinaka is the producer. They have both implied that this title has been tweaked with fan feedback and will add more content for hunting game fans to enjoy. Preordering the first print rewards Souma and Reki parts. The Treasure Box edition includes a Tenko doll, an illustration book, an original soundtrack CD, and downloadable parts of the first cast of Slayers. Various Japanese outlets are offering specific reservation bonuses. Consumers who purchase from Gamecity Shopping receive a Tenko pin badge. The exclusive Gamecity Set adds a special booklet and washcloth. Plot The protagonist's home and its habitants have been protected and remains peaceful from the last conflict. Three months pass, and a new threat emerges in Nakatsu Kuni. Forces from the north have fallen against the demons and now seek refuge at Utakata Village. The protagonist must work together with these different factions to fight against the giant demon swarm. Gameplay Players who haven't played the first game can still experience the story scenarios in this entry. The general gameplay returns with the following known changes. *Slayers can use a team attack called "Onichigiri Kiwami" (鬼千切・極) to destroy multiple demon parts in one hit. It can be used once the new group "Unity Gauge" (共闘ゲージ) has been filled by either: # healing comrades or removing status ailments. # attacking the same target/body part with multiple party members. # reviving fallen allies. :At least two Slayers must be adjacent to one another for the combination attack ( + when conditions are met). The Unity Gauge is designed to build at a slower rate than individual Weapon Gauges to avoid overlapping the techniques. *Players in single player mode can order their NPC allies. **'Attack' (攻): orders ally to use everything they have to be offensive. Will not heal themselves. **'Charge' (任): default AI. Character has balanced attack and defensive movements. **'Assist' (援): uses individual's skill set to focus on healing and support abilities. **'Gather' (集): selected comrade rushes towards the protagonist's side, making it easier to launch Onichigiri Kiwami. *New weapons so far include the spiked club, naginata, and rifle. *New armor is available. Tenko will play a more active part, and the player will need to think harder on using items for their customizations. *Over 100 new Mitama (souls) are available. *NPC AI has been polished for both Mononofu (slayers) and Oni (demons). *The number of Oni have doubled. *The area around Utakata Village is a new hunting ground. *There are two new mission types: randomly generated Oni missions and infinite Oni missions. Either mission type has a higher chance of rewarding materials and Mitama for completing them. *Save data from the first game can be transferred to Kiwami. Players can additionally obtain various items and armor sets depending on the degree of their completion. PSP save data is not compatible with PS Vita and vice versa. *Downloadable content is armor so far. Characters The entire cast from the previous game will return with new outfits. This page will only list new additions. Slayers *Reki *Souma *Horou Non-combat NPCs *Rinne *Kuyou *Kyokai Giant Demons *Imihayahi *Orabi *Kazenui *Onjubou Related Media Interested players could sign up for the first public trial and earn T-shirts and other merchandise for their time. Interested Niconico users can view the live broadcast of the sneak peek presentation on March 31, 14:00~16:00 (JST). An open action trial including the new weapons and Mitama has been announced. Players who voice their impressions and concerns on PlayCommu receive an original avatar present. Kiwami remains a part of the PlayStation Kyoutou (Multiplayer) publicity project like its predecessor so it is advertised with other PS Vita titles. It is one of the titles featured in the PlayStation Natsu Oohanabi Taikai promotional program. Another illustration contest for possible Mitama has been initiated. The winning piece will be voiced and used within the game. Studio 4°C is creating another animated short based on this title. Voice actors used in the game reprise their roles for the animation. Toukiden merchandise will be available at Marui One's August "Sengoku Marui" Kitasenju no Jin store campaign. Gallery Toukidenkiwami-playcommuavatar.png|PlayCommu original avatar TKDK Message.jpg|Urasuke message for Action Trial release Mizuchime-toukidenbday.jpg|First birthday Mizuchime "bromide" Toukiden-bdaycake-producers.jpg|Kenichi Ogasawara (left) and Takashi Morinaka (right) celebrating Toukiden's first birthday Toukiden-bday-urasuke.png|Urasuke message for Toukiden's first birthday External Links *Official Japanese site, Official Twitter *Official Youtube channel __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games